


a random ficlet appeared

by flootzavut



Series: Lonely Little Fics [3]
Category: MASH (TV), NCIS, Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fics, Dialogue, F/M, Kibbs, M/M, Rage eats a chicken, See chapters for details, Sharing a Bed, WIP, prompt fics, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: I decided that little bits and bobs that are too small to be their own stories/Tumblr comment fics should have a permanent home.Multi-fandom, with no rhyme or reason. I'll put the fandom, pairing, rating and anything else relevant in chapter titles. It'll probably be a mess, but hopefully it'll be fun... :D





	1. Suits/Marvey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Gifset in endnotes.

He knew. Of course he knew. He’d demanded that loyalty from Mike - he’d almost thrown their entire working relationship away over that loyalty. It had been battered and damaged and then built right back up until it was unshakeable.

But somewhere along the line, Mike had become so much more important than Mike’s loyalty. Harvey had gone from telling Mike he would throw him overboard without a second thought to not caring if Mike threw him overboard. ‘You point the finger at me, you got that?’ He’d _told_ Mike that, goddamnit. Didn’t Mike understand that he’d meant it? That he still meant it? Had Mike even believed him? Mike had gone and thrown himself on the goddamn grenade and had made it so Harvey couldn’t change it.

Harvey wanted to kill him. Harvey wanted to free him. Harvey wanted… he wanted way too much, more than he’d ever, ever get. Harvey wanted to get him out and keep him safe and make sure Gallo couldn’t hurt him any more.

He wanted to turn back time and wait for a verdict. He wanted to go throw himself on that grenade so Mike couldn’t.

He knew. Of course he knew. And that was why it was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gifset here](https://theschmoolkinsbergbrief.tumblr.com/post/168355458536/merelymedia-theschmoolkinsbergbrief-is-it)


	2. MASH/BJxHawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for onekisstotakewithme, because it's totally her fault.

* * *

  ** _Baby, It's Cold Outside_**

* * *

 

The first time it happens, it's an accident, or that's what Hawkeye tells himself. Accident, momentary loss of concentration, just... it just happens, and he has no desire to interrogate himself about it.

It's been a long day, and they're too exhausted even to pour drinks, and it's so, so cold. Hawk doesn't have it in him to be alone, even if alone doesn't mean a lot in quarters like these. Frank is off inflicting himself on Margaret, so when Beej falls face first and still fully dressed into his cot, Hawkeye follows him in, curls into his back and tugs the blanket over them both. BJ doesn't seem to mind, or at least is too tired to object.

It's comfortable and cosy, BJ smells warm and familiar, and Hawkeye falls asleep quicker than he ever has in his own cot, or even than when they've scrounged up a few days leave from this hellhole.

Beej feels like home, and Hawkeye sleeps well for the first time since he was last there.

Neither of them mentions it the next morning, even though Hawk wakes plastered to BJ from head to toe, his face buried in BJ's shoulder like he can't get close enough. It's just one of those Korea things.

* * *

It becomes a habit. Hawkeye sleeps so much better when he's wrapped around BJ. Beej still hasn't mentioned it, but nights when it's cold or it's been a rough day or they have the tent to themselves, he shifts over in his cot and leaves a space Hawk has the irresistible urge to fill. Sometimes he'll grasp Hawkeye's hand where it's wrapped around his waist. Other times (Hawk's favourite, if he were admitting things to himself), he turns over and pulls Hawkeye closer, and Hawk gets to press his face into BJ's neck and get a full on dose of Beej that makes him spend the next three days resisting the urge to sniff BJ in the middle of the OR.

* * *

Sometime in January, BJ whispers, "I love my wife," into Hawkeye's hair.

"I know," Hawkeye murmurs against the hollow of BJ's throat. "I know."

He doesn't say, "Would Peg mind if I borrowed you for the rest of the war? Can we pretend you're mine for a while?"

He doesn't say, "You're the only thing about this country I'm gonna miss."

He doesn't say, "The sun comes out when you smile."

He doesn't say, "I love you, Beej."

He figures BJ already knows.


	3. MASH/BJxHawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1+5 sentence meme fill, for Brinnanza. Prompt: "You have got to be kidding me."
> 
> Humour.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Beej looked across to Hawk's side of the tent, his face a picture of curiosity and polite inquiry Hawk didn't trust for even a second.

"I don't seem to have any clean socks all of a sudden," said Hawk, narrowing his eyes, "and we had a communal sock wash last night."

"That is strange." Beej frowned, forehead creasing; Hawk had to give it to him, he could fake innocence like no one else Hawk had ever met.

"When I discover who did this, I'm gonna sew all his socks shut and nail his shoes to the floor, and I know it was you, Beej," Hawk said, and wondered how obvious it was that he was loving every second of this and already planning his revenge.


	4. MASH/BJxHawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1+5 sentence meme fill, for grumpfaceurn. Prompt: "Is there anything left for me?"
> 
> Angst.

_Is there anything left for me?_

He can’t help asking it, at least in his head, when he sees BJ pouring his heart out on paper - even though it’s a stupid question and one that can only hurt him. Hawkeye knows BJ is only his on loan. Whatever BJ might say, however Peg has supposedly made her peace with it, Hawk isn’t fooled. It’s one thing during a war; it would be another during peacetime. As he watches BJ write, he knows deep in his bones that the answer to this question is ‘no.’


	5. NCIS/Kibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implication of E things happening, but actual description is more like T.
> 
> I had most of this dialogue waiting for a story to go with it for ages, and eventually decided to see if I could make it into a dialogue only story.

* * *

_**The Gunny and the Captain** _

* * *

 

"Cover off!"

"I thought we were done."

"Still wearin' the uniform, aren't ya?"

"Not for much longer."

"You wear the uniform, you do it right."

"For God's sake, Gibbs, how is this the thing you're fixating on? You could've been killed today, and you're ragging on me about a hat?"

"I ain't dead, and it's not a 'hat', it's your cover."

"You're not dead, but you could've been. If they hadn't replaced the glass..."

"But they did."

"You could've died."

"I didn't."

"How can you care so much about the uniform when someone tried to shoot you through the heart?"

"'S not just a uniform, Kate. It's an identity."

"Yeah? Well, I can't wait to take it off."

"... Can help you with that."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I-"

"Coulda died today. Didn't."

"So you wanna-?"

"Take a chance."

"..."

"Kate?"

"Conference room."

"... really?"

"Don't make me rethink this."

"No ma'am, right away ma'am, step this way please."

"Cheeky asshole."

"Just let me..."

_pause_

"Damn, Katie."

"Damn who?"

"Ouch."

"It's not a uniform, Gunny, it's an identity."

"Cheeky madam."

"That's cheeky ma'am to you."

"I'll show you ma'am..."

" _Oh_."

"That better, Captain?"

"God- yes- there-"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, God."

"Yes?"

"You smug - oh!"

"That's it, Katie-girl. Ow! Okay, okay, ma'am."

" _Oh_."

"That's it... ma'am."

"Fuck."

"Such language from a commissioned officer."

_pause_

"Damn, Katie.  _Damn_."

"You smug bastard."

"You love it."

"It's growing on me."

"Wanna go home and try this in a bed?"

"Do I get to keep the uniform?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
